The Basic Beginning
by Viva La Amore
Summary: A story of how Bulma and Vegeta simple task became wars in the home the shared.
1. Sharing

**The Beginning Wasn't Pretty **

_It was another simple morning at Capsule Corp Vegeta had been her for 3 months now and we still aren't even close to getting use to each other. Living with the Prince of all Asshole isn't easy. That man makes it so hard to be the polite human being that I am. He pushes me so hard I wish I could just give him a nice slap without him trying to break the hand I used. Damn Bulma why do you have to be nice to every hottie guy you see. Speak of the devil here he comes now with some more yelling and demands. _

Bulma had though to herself watching a not so happy prince arrive in her place of peace and relaxation formally known as her living room.

"Fix it". Vegeta said looking at her with intensity and disappointment in his coal-colored eyes.

Bulma took a very deep breath and said. "Didn't we have this conversation about how to ask for things Vegeta".

"It wasn't a request women it was a demand that is what a servant gets not the luxury of a request". He said crossing his arms.

"Well when you say it like that the answer is no". She said getting up walking to the kitchen opening the fridge looking in it.

"Women you have one of three ways of doing this get dragged out of here by your arms hitting every obstacle or getting carried out kicking and screaming or walk out with the dignity you still have left". He said slamming the fridge door.

"Hey, you asshole that could have been my head". She said snapping back from the door.

"What's your point" he said getting even more agitated with her lack of taking orders.

"If you ask me then we can really get somewhere with this conversation". She said sitting on the island in the middle of kitchen and picked up a magazine and started acting like she was reading it.

" Fine woman can you fix your blasted machine so I can save your sorry ass from the androids that I should let destroy you and this mud ball of a planet". He said getting upset with her.

"Sorry Vegeta that wasn't nice enough comeback later maybe we can work something out so shoo." She said not looking up from her magazine.

Vegeta let out a growl and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down you barbaric ape". She said hitting him in the back knowing it wasn't going to do any good. "Keep that up women and I'll end up dropping you over a cliff". He said walking out of the door and out to the GR.

"Put me down or I will scream". She said still hitting him when he didn't reply she just took a deep breath and let it all out.

"Ahhhhhh put me down". She said screaming as loud as she could then she hit the ground with a unpleasant landing. "Shut up". He said barking at her making her stop.

"I hate you so much". She said getting up wiping herself off. "Should I care". He said crossing his arms again.

"Fine since I've been literally forced here is the problem your majesty". She said smirking saying it with sarcasm.

"For you to be a genius you're a true idiot do you not see the security panel is broken". He said pointing at it making her look at it.

"I am a genius jerk off and I can't fix that my dad designed it and he has a special code you're going to have to go harass him to fix it until then see you asshole". She said walking back to the house and laid back on the couch.

She walked over to the fridge and pulled out her favorite dessert Boston Crème Pie that she had all to herself. Bulma sat back down with a spoon and started eating. She put on her favorite show Grey's Anatomy on she sat there for a few minutes and started to get a taken over by sleepiness. She put her cake away and put a sticky note on it that said:** Don't eat Bulma property do not touch and that means you Vegeta. **She gathered herself and went to bed.

**2 hours later**

"Women we're is my dinner". Vegeta said looking around for her when he sensed she was upstairs. "Humph" he looked in the fridge and seen a very appetizing cake that had a note on it instructed him not to eat or touch. He took it out the fridge and started to eat it.

Bulma felt more energized now and walked down stairs to finish her cake. She walked down the stairs and felt her blood boiling in her veins. She seen the platter her cake had been sitting on devoured completely.

"You self centered asshole can you not read or something" She said stomping over to where he was sitting. "I can read perfectly wench I was hungry and I seen nothing else that would ease my hunger and while you up put this way". He said handing her the dish.

She slapped the dish out of his hand and broke it. She was so mad she ran into his room and looked around then into the bathroom. She took his toothbrush the soap wash clothes and toilet tissue and his shower current and threw them all under her bed and quietly went back to the living room.

"I'm glad you're done with your childish tantrum your quite annoying when you throw them".

"Well you're a prick to look at". She said looking at the TV.

"Your ugly I'm not complaining". He said getting up going up stairs.

"I hope he gets diarrhea from that cake".

_I swear I hate that man how can anyone leave with him he such a asshole. Yeah I hope he does get sick because I'm not bringing him any tissue he can sit there all night then I won't have to see his face._

Bulma turned on the TV and watched a couple funny shows and decided that she was in need of a real good shower. She walked to her bathroom undressed and got in. She stood there and closed her eyes and reached for a favorite and expensive shampoo and didn't find it.

"Vegeta". She said getting out the shower wrapping a towel around her.

When she left out the room if she looked at the sink she would have seen it by here mirror

Vegeta had just got out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around him. He looked for his toothbrush and could find it he noticed his current missing but figured someone washed it but his rag and was missing tissue and other things too he could on think of one name that could come to his head.

"Bulma". He threw on some boxers and walked towards her room.

As soon as he turned the corner he was met by a wet vixen in a towel and ran straight into her and she fell on top of him.

It took Bulma a minute to figure out that her towel had come open and she was laying on Vegeta naked.

"Are you crazy women get off of me". He said looking down at her with wide eyes. She stood up and wrapped her towel safely around herself again. Bulma took a deep breath and said.

"Where is my shampoo" She said hoping he didn't when she noticed he was undressed himself.

"What the hell are you talking about" he said getting up off the floor.

"I know you stole my stuff because I took all your bathroom stuff". She said blushing seeing him all ripped in his spandex underwear.

"You repulsive theft I didn't touch any of your silly items".

"That's hard to believe coming from a cake eater". She said turning around hitting him with her wet hair.

"Oh shut and put on some clothes so I don't have to be punished by looking at your disgraceful figure".

"So were playing that game are we you weren't saying that when I was on top of you I would say that you were drooling on yourself". She said smiling because she thought she won this verbal battle.

"Because I was wondering how any creature could be to disgusting to look at".

"How dare you I am the most beautiful women on this planet men fall at my feet as I walk by you should feel honored". She said folding her arms in front of her and putting her nose to the hair.

"I have no time for your delusional lies women make sure my things are returned" he said walking back to his quarters.

"Oh and Vegeta"

'What women" he said continuing to walk.

"Nice butt". She said walking back to her own room.

A sudden redness came to his face. As he walked back into his room for the night.

_Damn I knew things would have been different with him around but wow and maybe I should have looked around and noticed that the shampoo was right there I'll be the bigger person and apologize in the morning. He at least deserves that hah but that really was a nice butt._

Bulma thought as she laid down in her bed and fell to sleep.


	2. Cooking and Communication

**Cooking Lessons & Communication**

Bulma was in the kitchen watching a cooking show trying to replicate the recipe.

"Now take a half of cup of finely grinned parsley". The TV show said her.

"I don't have any of that crap". She said screaming back to the inanimate object.

"Screw it sorry Vegeta no Chicken Casserole for you she". She said trashing the disaster in the making into the trash.

"You just have Chinese take out tonight". She said Vegeta walked into the kitchen.

"What is that smell women". Vegeta said poking his head into the kitchen sniffing the air.

"It was Chicken Casserole". She said wiping off the counter top.

"Whatever the smell of it was sufficient" he said walking back out of the door.

"Vegeta liked what he smelt maybe if I cook it the right way he will appreciate me more". She said opening up the freezer pulling out some more chicken breast and the remaining ingredients.

"Ok Bulma you can do this you're a technical genius this should easier than making a magnetic reactor".

She heated up the oven and started to look through the cabinet to add herbs and spices to her soon to be master piece. She did everything that the instructions told her to do and she put it into the oven it had an hour to cook so she decided to just sit and chill. She set the timer and walked out of the kitchen to see Vegeta out of the GR doing push- ups with weights on his back.

Bulma once again had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Vegeta what are you doing still locked out of the GR". She said sitting on the grass next to him.

"Humph". He said continuing his workout. "Hey you want me to help out". She said sitting Indian style beside him.

"What could a weak human like you do for me".

"Well you could add 126 pounds to all of that by letting me sit on your back".

Vegeta just stopped in mid push-up. "What is that going to help women".

"It's ok if you can't handle a couple extra pounds chicken". He stopped as she walked away.

" Did you just call me poultry".

"Yeah it means you're scared as in you can - enabled to do it like it's not happening".

"Get on women". He said

Bulma sat on him and he started.

"Vegeta do you have a last name or something".

"Ouji why do you need to know".

"Just making conversation"

"Well stop I am in no need to hear your worthless blabbering".

So she sat there for awhile when she heard the timer go off.

Bulma grabbed a potholder and pulled it out to the like Vegeta said the smell was amazing. She pulled the top off and was amazed at what she made.

"Vegeta is going to love this" She said putting the potholder on the stove. "Vegeta come eat"

She set the table and waited for him. She heard the door open and seen him come in and sit down but looked around first he looked like he was observing everything.

"Come on Vegeta stop being so skeptical and relax for a minute I promise I won't bite". She said teasing him. She made his plate and started eat and she looked at him while he ate.

"Why are you staring at me women". He said looking up from his meal. "Because I want to know what you think". He looked over to the stove.

"Shit" She felt her madness rate go up. "You selfish jerk I cooked for you and you repay me like this".

"No you idiotic women the machine is on fire". He said not knowing what to do. "Oh my gosh".

She ran into the kitchen and got the fire extinguisher and put out the fire after about two minutes.

"I'm never cooking again".

"The best idea I've heard all day women"

They sat down on the couch together. Vegeta didn't seem to be going back outside and they had been sitting there for a good 5 minutes.

"Vegeta do you wanna watch a movie or something instead of all of this silence".

"I don't care women".

Bulma popped in a movie Vegeta would like she put on The Kingdom and once again the silence began.  
"Vegeta do you think I'm pretty". She sat there fiddling with her hair. "Women, why do you plague me with these constant questions".

"Because I care our about what people think".

"Why it's pointless women and if you must know I think you're up to standards". He said returning back to the TV.

10 minutes passed. "Am I up to your standards Vegeta"? She said scooting closer to her.

"I'm a Prince no women is with earth blood is up to my standard or this galaxy for the most part".

"So you do think I'm pretty Vegeta". She said with a smile. "I didn't say that women I said your ok for a human".

"That's good enough for me". After about an hour of silence Vegeta felt I head laying on his shoulder.

"What the hell woman". When he seen that her eyes were closed. The credits were rolling and he got up and looked in the fridge and he seen I little note and a container. With a note on it that read**"For Vegeta Sorry for stealing your stuff". **

It was a Red Velvet Cake that had sorry written on it. Vegeta looked over to the couch and smirked.

He walked over to the couch and lifted her light body and walked her to her room in his arms. He opened her door and laid her down.

Before he closed the door he said. "I lied women your beyond my standard". He said shutting the door and walked by down for his snack.

Bulma awoke in the middle of the night and realized this wasn't where she went to sleep when she realized Vegeta must have brought her to her room. She went down stairs for a snack. She looked on the fridge and seen a note. "**You're ok women" **Thebiggest smile came across her face.

**Please Review and Thank You for Reading!**


	3. Sleepover

**Sleepovers**

**I dedicate this chapter to Michael J. Jackson let him live long in heaven. Please read and review and to my grandparents fighting lupus and cancer.**

It had been raining and storming all day Bulma shut down the GR in fear of Vegeta being electrocuted and she had no work to attend to today. So they were both suck inside today with nothing to do but deal with each other.

"Damn no answer" Bulma slammed the phone down she was trying to reach her parents. Bulma would never say it but she was scared to death of Thunder and Lighting and she could show Vegeta she had a weakness.

Vegeta was sitting on the couch very agitated with the weather how could he become a super Saiyan if he couldn't train. He watches the blue haired vixen pace back and forward nervously. He could tell that something was wrong every time the sky lit up she flinched.

"Women sit down and stop with ridiculous pacing" He yelled at her.

Bulma decided not to argue with him and sat down on the lounge chair she felt like a little Chihuahua in a cage who was going to get a shot. He just looked at her and could figure it out. Then a big crack of lighting hit the house and all the lights went off.

Bulma let out a loud scream and she covered her ears.

"Women stop the screaming what is wrong with you". He said holding his own ears because of his sensitive Saiyan hearing. Then he seen a tear roll down her face.

"Are you a faired of that light and noise women" he said looking at her face it was sad and she looked scared.

"Vegeta leave me alone you're just going to make fun of me so just go". He really didn't feel like dealing with the hormonal women but he wouldn't have peace if he didn't do something.

"Why fear something when it can't harm you you're in a safe domain".

"I've always had a fear of it". She said pulling her knees into her chest.

"My father once told me something about fear If you want to know then stop your pitiful crying and listen".

Bulma felt like he was trying to actually help her so she wiped her face and looked at him. That gave him the ok to talk.

"He said you must not fear. Fear kills the mind. You will face your fear. You will let it to pass over you and through your mind and body. And when your fear is gone you will turn and face fear's path, and only you shall remain".

She took in every word he said.

"You're a scientist you know how all of this works so there no reason to fear women".

Bulma sat there for a minute and thought about what he was saying she smiled and looked at him.

"Thank You so much Vegeta". She went to his couch and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

He was stung by her sudden movement of generosity to him. She felt warm and smelled so good. He had to get a handle on himself. He removed her arms from him.

"Stop with this affection women I need not such". He got up off the couch.

"Vegeta I know you don't need it I wanted to show you how grateful I am for your help". She said getting up.

"You sound like a concubine that a prince would have in his heron". He said turning around looking at him.

"Shut it Vegeta I'm not a whore ok I was just being polite sorry you don't understand manners".

"Enough to understand I still don't like you".

Then another strike of lighting hit close to the house and she jumped into Vegeta arms. He just looked at her and dropped her on her but.

"You know you have a serious problem you can't handle being with a women of my standards". She said getting up off the stairs.

"You have no standards women". He said walking up to his room and slamming the door.

"Asshole". She screamed up the hallway.

Bulma sat in her room with candles lit wrapped in a blanket sitting on the bed. Vegeta's words ran in her head over again and again

"_Fear kills the mind. You will face your fear. You will let it to pass over you and through your mind and body. And when your fear is gone you will turn and face fear's path, and only you shall remain"._

Come on Bulma it's only static electricity being released in the sky. But just scary and loud it struck again. Bulma got up and ran to Vegeta's Room and went in only to see him sleeping. How could he sleep through all of this?

She went over to his bed and sat on it she started to shake him. When he grabbed her wrist and made her squirm.

"Vegeta let me go you're hurting me". She yelled He instantly let her go and sat up. "Women why are you in my quarters". He said examining her wrist it was already starting to bruise.

"This may sound crazy but can I sleep with you tonight". She said massaging her hand.

"I have been through this with you I don't". He was cut off by her sadden face as she got up off his bed. He rolled his eyes.

"Your right this was stupid anyways". She said walking towards the door. He felt a little twinge in his chest.

"You can stay just don't get anymore weirder than you already you are and don't touch me". She ran back and jumped on the bed and went to hug him but was met by his hands.

"No hugging or leave". She just smiled and grabbed her blanket. "Let me see your arm". He said pulling for it.

"It's ok Vegeta really I'll be fine". He looked at it and lifted it so he could see it better. "It will heal I'll go get some ice for it". He said getting up off the bed and leaving the room.

She was so shocked that he was being remotely nice to her for the first time ever. She looked around the room in the dark and pulled out a flash light I the room was spotless unlike her own. Everything looks so in place it was really nice. She heard him coming back and cut off the light.

He had a bag of ice in his hand wrapped in a rag. He put it on her arm and sat it there for her to hold.

'This is really nice of you Vegeta". She said smiling at him.

"Humph". He said lying down on his bed. The lighting cracked again and she quince up again.

"Vegeta I know you said no touching you but can you hold me". She said kind of knowing the response.

"Your pushing your luck". He said glancing at her. After a minute she got it and just sat there when she felt his arms around hers. She just laid into him. The thunder cracked again but she didn't even notice it.

"Vegeta".

"Don't say anything women or I throw you out in the hallway I swear".

She just smiled and closed her eyes and went to sleep.

She could she was sleeping he just looked at her. Seeing her sleep almost made him forget about the loud mouth and outspoken women that he held in his arms.

Well almost forgot about it. He was almost happy to be in his situation with her. She was quite tolerable when she wasn't talking.

He wondered what his father would think about this human but no need for any of that wishing because it was pointless.

**Thank You for Reading please review and also read my other story La Bellezza's my update is coming up soon.**


	4. Working Together

**Working Together**

*If you're going to read please review

Bulma was under the control panel with her tools spread out all over the marble white floor. She had her IPod in her ears listening to music while she played with wires and nuts and bolts. It was summer time and it was hot she was wearing denim cut off shorts and a well black sports bra. She was laying on a sliding bored trying to fix it.

Vegeta walked into the GR looking for the women he hadn't seen her since breakfast. He saw her lying on ground under the panel box. He looked at her she was sweaty and covered in little grease markings. He called her twice and then he pulled her under the panel from her sliding board.

"Hey" she yelled from being disrupted from her work. She took off her ear phones and looked up at him. He looked different today not so grumpy. Maybe because she woke up in his bed this morning she laughed to herself that would make any guy happy. He wasn't saying anything so she went back under the panel then she felt him pull her back.

She stood up and put her hands on her tool belt. "Is there something I can help you with Vegeta".

"I thought this wasn't in your power to fix women". He walked around the room and stop back in front of her waiting for an answer. "Nothing is out of my reach Vegeta I came out here this morning to figure out the storm last night re-routed my systems and fried a couple wire no bigge".

"When will it be ready". He looked under the panel to see a couple black wires."Um hard to say my dad usually helps me but he's not here so I'm not sure".

"Will my assistant hurry along the process". He said analyzing the damages. "Yeah, Vegeta that actually sounds really great".

Vegeta laid on the ground beside her and started to strip the wires of the burnt coding. Bulma was rather impressed by Vegeta's knowledge of mechanics.

"Move your big head over I need to add the spark plugs". She turned her head and met his face she was only an inch away she could feel his breathing on her lips. She swallowed and just looked into his eyes his dark cold eyes.

They seemed to be like a Viper's they watch your every move meant and knew your move before you make it.

"Can you give me the screwdriver". She asked biting her lip. He moved from under the panel and handed it to her after a few minutes she popped from under it and shut it closed.

"Problem solved it will be up and working better in no time thanks to you". She said giving him a sweet smile.

"Leave" he said waling to the panel making her smile disappear like it was never even there. "No Vegeta come inside and grab a snack and something to drink it's blazing in here". She said pulling him by the arm out of the room and into the house. As Vegeta sat down on the couch Bulma was in the fridge looking for something suitable to eat.

Bulma's short came up close enough to almost show the bottom of her butt cheeks. Vegeta looked around to see her and looked for a minute but shook his thoughts away.

"Ok I have apple pie and vanilla ice cream it's really good together you'll love it".

"I doubt that I'll have internal feeling for a food". He said crossing his arms. She was taking the bowls out of the shelves.

"Vegeta you always seem mad at me is there reason for that I can't be that bad can". She said looking over her shoulder at him.

"You're easier to tolerate when you're not talking". He said looking at her.

"Whatever I guess you just have a chronic behavior problem your always and asshole". She smiled and handed him his food. He snatched it from her she sat down on the couch beside him Indian style. He looked at the bowl examined it when she noticed. "Damn Vegeta relax ok it's not poisoned at least not this time"

He gave her look that would make the strongest man in the universe run under a rock. Bulma got up and walked behind Vegeta and put her hands on his shoulders and started to rub them.

"Vegeta I know exactly what you need". She said continuing her massage."What did I tell you about touching me". He said but this time he didn't remove her hands he enjoyed the movements she was making on his back. After a moment he relaxed his head forward and she massaged his neck.

"How do I know you're not about to choke me women". He said looking at her from the corner of his eye. She whispered in his ear "You don't just me". Her breath on his ear gave him shivers up his back. She moved over to his shoulder and to his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Done".

"You would have been the best concubine I had on Vegeta-sei". He said looking at her as she sat back down on the couch.

"No I wouldn't Vegeta because I don't leap because someone tells me". She said finishing her pie.

"Your mouth would get you in more trouble than anything women".

"Yap I'm a biter". He raised an eyebrow a raised from the couch to leave the room. "You owe me Vegeta nothing free around here" She said winking at him.

"A Prince pays all of his debts". He said entering the GR.

Bulma squealed and ran up stairs she had a plan and knew it was going to work.

**GR**

Vegeta punched at invisible enemies and kicked and destroy the bots when he seen Bulma's shirt lying on the floor she must have took it off when it got hot inside the GR. He trained for a couple of hours and turned off the machine and grabbed the shirt and headed inside.

**Bulma Room**

Bulma was wearing a bronzed cocktail dress and her long hair wavy down her back and a blue stoned necklace. She was going to make Vegeta a dinner he wouldn't forget. She was applying some blush when she heard her door open and she turned around to see him.

"You left this in the-".When he seen her she looked amazing. He never seen her so dressed up and beautiful.

Well so much for surprises Vegeta had something in his hand. "My shirt thanks Vegeta I was just coming down to cook something". He looked around her room it was very classy to him. Why would she where a dress to come cook for him.

"What are you wearing". He asked curiously.

"This I just thought I look nice I don't get to dress up much since me and Yamacha broke up so I wanted to enjoy looking nice you know but it doesn't matter".

"Stop your worthless babbling". He said sitting on her bed. She came and sat next to him. "Well there's no point in where this now I'm just going to bed".

"You're the one who wanted a wardrobe change".

"You like what I'm wearing". She said turning towards him.

"It's accepted able women" He said getting up walking towards the door,

"Vegeta one more than before you go". She said walking up to him.

"I want my massage now". She said pulling him to the bed. "This is what your game was about the entire time to get my attention". He said sitting down. She shook her head and smiled.

She lay down on the bed and waited.

He but her hands on her back they were smoother then she imagined. He dress was strapless so it was easier that way. His hands moved over her back and shoulders and he stopped and bent down and whispered on her skin.

"You don't have to try so hard to attract me". He kissed her neck and walked out the room.

"I'm so falling for him".

**Please review it's only a click away**


	5. Sick Days

**Sick Days**

Bulma was lying on the couch in a blanket with hot tea on the table beside her. She felt like her head was going to explode. She hadn't made any breakfast so Vegeta would be storming in soon to ask where his food was. She couldn't sleep last night after their little session last night she had taken some medication and nothing worked. She has been lying on the couch she just felt like crying and watching TV but she didn't want to hear his barbaric yelling so she got up and went into the kitchen and started to mix some eggs and ham and vegetables.

She put them all in a pan and laid on the counter drinking her hot tea. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail she was make-up less and was wearing a purple tank top with some pajama shorts. She put on some hot water and rubbed her temples. She couldn't smell anything so she couldn't smell the omelets burning in the pan. Vegeta walked into the house to smell the burning eggs.

"Women what the hell is that disgusting smell". He said walking into the kitchen. Bulma turned around and seen black smoke rising from the pan.

"Damn". She said throwing the hot pan into the sink and running water over it she turned on the fan and flunked down on the couch and covered her head with the blanket. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and looked into the sink and picked up the pan and cleaned it and turned off the hot water on the stove to prevent any other fires. Vegeta looked over the couch and heard the women moaning so he yanked back the covers.

"Go away Vegeta damn and stop being so an asswipe". She said pulling the covers back over herself.

"You should keep face covered and spare yourself the embarrassment of showing your ugly face". He said walking away.

Bulma felt her entire body get hot and her blood pumping faster. She flung the cover off of her and sat up off the couch yelled at him.

"You superficial jerk my head feels like someone hit me with a ton of bricks and you really aren't helping me at all with your little bitch fits ok so leave me alone and go play with your little toys". She said laying back down the sudden jumping up left her light headed and dizzy.

"I'm sick ok and I don't need your yelling or your tantrums I'll call for something to eat just please Vegeta I just want to sleep".

"Do you think that your disturbing yelling is going to make you feel any better and you believe yourself to be a genius". He walked into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets looking for the remedies that Mrs. Briefs used before she left. He pulled out all kinds of medicines and showed them to the weeping women on the couch.

"Which one women". She lazily sat up and looked over the couch. She gave a small smile as much as she could muster up.

"The orange one". She said covering her head with ice pack .Vegeta walked over to the couch and handed it to her. "You're a quite pitiful excuse for a women I swear that". He said standing in front of her making sure she drunk the medicine

You always find away to compliment me don't you"

"Well don't give me the opportunities".

Bulma got up and walked into the kitchen and poured some tea and leaned on the counter and just closed her eyes and felt the hot liquid move down her throat and breathed. Bulma was feeling even more light headed she put her head down on the counter. She felt like hell her ears were ringing and her eyes hurt. When she felt a little better she started to walk back to couch which was a failed attempt she started to fall but stabilized her body against the wall.

Vegeta just watched her try to get her balance and she just looked at him. He look walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and walked to her room she cuddled into his chest and looked up at him. "You look so sexy from this view". The cold medicine must have been messing with her conscience mind. Vegeta just looked down at her and continued to walk. She put her arms around his neck laid back down.

"Do you know that are the most difficult determined and not forget handsome man I've ever met in my life and the fun part is I can see you whenever I want to".

"Women listen to yourself when you talk because you sounding rather delusional to me and I know I am".

He lightly kicked the door open and walked over to her bed and sat her down on the bed but she didn't let go of him but she pulled him closer to her face.

"Do you wanna kiss me Vegeta". She said looking into his eyes for the second time that week. He looked at her and sat on the bed he thought about what he was going to do and didn't see a down side to it so he kissed her and she laid down as the kissed and he followed her. She pulled him closer and massaged the back of his neck. He pushed her back on the bed and started to kiss her neck and smelt her and stopped and sat up on the bed.

"Vegeta why did you stop ". She said sitting up putting her arms around him kissing his shoulder.

"Women get a hold of yourself". He said pulling her arms away and walking out the door.

She couldn't believe him after kissing her he was just going to leave her there. She felt humiliated she laid down on the pillow face first. She wanted to scream but that would only make her head hurt more.

He entered the GR room and turned it up to 3000 times gravity. He was furious with his decision to kiss her. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss her because the urge was defiantly there. He punched the battle bot and completely destroyed it. He let his self fall for her because he felt sorry for her. He couldn't let that happen again he trained for another two hours and cut the machine off. He stayed away from being upstairs in fear of running into the women. Soon he would have to disturbed her to eat soon. He would find away to avoid her at any cost. He walked into the kitchen and looked around in the room. When he seen a book that read **Bobby Flay: Home Cooking.**

That sounded promising to him he looked at the pictures and choose one that looked good enough for him to eat. He decided on one that looked easy enough to create.

Ingredients:

1/2 lb. Italian sausage; crumbled  
2 cups milk  
2 Tablespoons all purpose flour  
1/2 pound pasta, cooked and drained  
1 teaspoon garlic salt  
3/4 teaspoon Pepper

He pulled out a pan and started to cook he looked for some salt could find it so he decided not to use it. He continued to look into the book to make sure he was doing everything right. In less than an hour he was done with the meal when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs he cursed himself.

Bulma walked in the kitchen and smelt the aroma of the room. When she seen Vegeta over the hot stove stirring the pot. She was still a little sleepy so maybe she was just dreaming Vegeta was cooking it would be a relief to know that.

Bulma walked over to counter and she knew that he heard her come down the stairs before she even hit the second step. She looked at the pot then looked up to him.

"You have to be kidding me Vegeta you know how to cook and I've been killing myself to make you a decent meal". She was starting to feel a lot better.

"I never said I was not able to complete such a task". He said turning off the stove grabbing a dish.

Bulma just sat down at the glass table and laughed he was right she never did ask him she seen him make his plate so she took advantage of the moment.

"Can you make me plate I'm completely starving". He didn't even look her way he just pulled out another plate and dished the plate and delivered them to the table Bulma looked at it in surprise she seen it in the book before and it looked exactly like it. It smelt so good she was surprised.

"Vegeta this is amazing". She said eating the food and savoring it. He didn't respond just continued to eat. She didn't forget that he was just in her room making out with her 3 hours ago. She was still embarrassed by it but she was sure he just wanted to forget the whole thing.

So she just finished the dish and went into the kitchen to clean up when he stopped her. "There is no need to do that". He said picking up his dish and walking towards the sink.

"No chef should cook and clean". She took the dish out of his hands and cleaned it and putting it away. She continued to clean the mess and she seen him walking towards the stairs. She felt like she had to say something to him.

"Vegeta". She called his name and he stopped before he reached the stairs she walked in front of him and looked up to him.

"Thank you for taking care of me today". She said kissing his cheek and walking to the study.

He just smirked and walked up the stairs into his room and into the shower and turned it on.

He turned on the water and let it run down his muscles he thought of Bulma's touch on his skin when she massaged him and when he kissed her. He turned off the water and just stood there.

'That damned women even plagues my thoughts".

**The Review button is only a button away and thank you The Better Side reader for the corrections.**


	6. Social Skills

**Social Skills**

_Author's Note:_

_I have other stories I've been writing on too but by far this and my other story __**La Bellezza's**__ and __**State of Shock**__ are my favorites there all centered around my favorite DBZ family The Briefs so check them out to for future references. NO PRESSURE. If you're passing through the fan fiction neighborhood knock on their doors. If you have any topics for me to write on please share them I'm running low!_

_THANKS XOXOXO_

Bulma figured since she had no intentions of go out she would invite a couple of her friends over for some girl time. She was twenty-one and had seen any of her social friends. She was going to have a girl's night in. She just prayed and hoped that a certain Prince of asses wouldn't be too disruptive of her plans.

She had invited two of her party buddies over. One was Brooke Moore from the office she was around Bulma's age. There was also Demi Shields she had known her since her high school days.

Bulma had been up since ten making preparations for her little party she had went and bought some alcohol to spice things up. She was going to get a stripper but Vegeta would have thrown him out. She pulled out a couple Martini glasses and made some rum punch. She ordered a ton of snacks she order fruit bowls and some appetizers and finger foods. She even had some personal masseuses coming in and to get at home Manis and pedis.

They were coming at five-thirty and she it was four and she still wasn't dressed.

Bulma rushed upstairs and jumped in and out of the shower.

She was getting dressed when she heard a knock on her door. She looked at her watch and it read four-thirty. She hated early guest it was just rude.

She went to the door have dressed but she figured it was them and went to the door.

She opened it and seen a disturbed Vegeta.

"Hey"! She said faking her happiness.

She screamed and closed the door in his face and ran for a shirt and covered up and went back to the door.

"Hey Vegeta". She said leaning on the door post.

"I see no reason to act like I've never seen them before".

He said referring to her breast.

"Shut what do you want"?

"There a man down stairs asking for your name on paper".

"The food it's about time". She said running past him down to the front entrance.

She signed for the delivery and set it up on the table with the drinks.

Bulma ran back upstairs to put on her dress and apply her make-up.

Her dress was a short white dress that clung to her chest and was loose and flows at the bottom. The halter top straps boosted her boobs too which she liked. She added a gold chain with a honey colored stone in the middle.

When she was buzzed and was told that her friends had arrived.

Bulma made her way down to living room and was greeted by a brunette and blond. They screamed and hugged like they had seen each other in years. After the meet and greet they complimented each other and sat down.

"Bulma this is amazing look at everything you really are a genius". Demi commented on the food and drinks.

"Thanks Demi your right as always". She said confidently

"Yeah I so ready to get this thing started B and who is the mystery hunk I hear about from the office". Brooke said referring to Vegeta.

"Oh well he's not the social type any and this is a girl's party no guys".

"True but I wouldn't mind so male attention". Brooke said.

"I wouldn't mind a drink either". Bulma said pouring some Bacardi in a martini glass,

"I'll drink to that". Demi said making the group laugh.

After a couple of drinks they got their nails and feet done. After an hour or two Vegeta walked into the house shirtless but he never reached his destination.

"Bulma is that him". Brooke said practical drooling all over herself.

She didn't know how Vegeta would respond to the two tipsy girls in the living room drooling over him.

Before Bulma could say anything Brooke had gotten up from her sit and was standing in front of Vegeta with a drink in one hand on the other on her hip of her short red dress.

"Hi you must me the sexy man I've heard so much about I'm Brooke Moore pleasure". She said looking him up and down.

"Your pleasure not mines" He said walking past her and looking at Bulma. Brooke could believe it no one had ever been so rude to her especially a guy.

Bulma walked after Vegeta and stopped in a room.

"Vegeta can you put on some clothes please before you give them a heart attack". She said looking at his naked chest.

"Can you put on some close before I puck". He said challenging her.

"No my house and my party and I you love this dress".

"Whatever women I'm not some swooning fool".

"No Vegeta but you are a guy". She said rubbing his cheek and walking out the door. She walked back into living room.

"Brooke I'm so sorry he really rude". She sat patting her friend on the back.

"It's ok Bulma you should have told us he was taken". Brooke replied. Bulma gave her a crossed look.

"Yeah Bulma he's yours and off limits hell I would keep him a secret too".

Bulma was shocked by her friends' assumption of her relationship with the hot headed Prince.

"No guys were not even friends".

"Bulma no need to be modest we understand". Demi said.

Bulma just gave up on the whole thing. She didn't deny him or accept it.

After another hour or two the girl said their goodbyes.

"Bulma this was really fun thanks for calling us a cab". Brooke said holding up a drunken Demi.

"Bye Bulma". Demi said trying her best to walk straight.

Bulma just laughed at her friends and sat in on the couch and put up her feet.

"And my dinner still isn't prepared". Vegeta said walking down the stairs scaring Bulma.

"You jerk you scared me". She said taking her feet off of the couch.

"And I want ask again women".

Bulma rolled her eyes and got up being followed by Vegeta to the fridge. She opened the cold box and stuck her head inside and looked for a suitable meal for him. She pulled out two large oven baked pizzas. She felt his eyes on her. She realized he was standing directly behind her.

He probably had a clear view of her butt through the clear white material.

She shot up and looked at him.

"Are you looking at my butt Vegeta" she said turning around facing him.

"Women you're intoxicated".

Maybe he was right so she just placed the pizzas in the oven and waited for the timer. As soon as they did she put on a glove and pulled them out nearly dropping one. She had burned herself there was a hole in one of the gloves.

"Damn it". She ran her finger to the sink and ran cold water on it.

She felt a bit of relief.

"You are so clumsy and incompetent women". He said pulling out the other pizza.

"Vegeta shut up". She said weeping. He couldn't believe that she was leaking. He had said worst to her before this.

"Women are you crying". He said rolling his eyes. He really hated her mood swings and even more when she cried.

"Yes Vegeta my finger really hurts" She said pushing past him and into the upstairs bathroom

Everything he knew told him not to follow her. But reluctantly he did.

She was in the bathroom looking through medical cabinet trying to apply the medicine with her left hand clearly she was left handed.

She wasn't going to ask for his help he just stood there in the door way looking at her. She finished and put the medicine away.

He stood in the doorway blocking her exit.

She stood there with her arms crossed. "Are you going to move"?

"Are you going to ask politely"?

"No why should I you don't"

"Your not are you women".

She threw her hands up on sat on the toilet seat cover and turned her nose up. After about ten minutes neither has moved.

"Fine you win Vegeta. May I please get by Vegeta"? She said standing up.

'That's Prince to you". He said not budging.

She rolled her eyes.

"May I please get by Prince Vegeta"?

"Go on your way servant women".

She pushed past him and walked angrily away.

He started at her ass until out of his sight.

**Flames, comments, suggestions, reactions, rants, compliments, and constructive criticism all welcome thanks for reading and more coming soon.**


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I've been a little blocked with this story I need some ideas to write about. I've been thinking and asking friends but they all suck. I'm having a mental block so your help is wanted. Does anyone have something that happened in a dorm or sharing a room or house or whatever? All ideas wanted please I really want to continue with this story. It's my second highest rated story.

**IDEAS WANTED!!!!**


	8. Take Out and Late Night Movies

**Take Out and Late Movies**

_Author's Note: _

_I would like for everybody to know that this is not a full blown story every chapter is its own individual story. The stories of what happened in certain situations. People have asked where was the story going and I've said no where really. I write do to my past expericances and what it is like to live with someone like a roommate._

_This is not a B/V hook up or how it happened or anything just what is it like on a daily basis._

Bulma had been running around all day like a energizer bunny. She ran from the office to the house about five times that day. She was completely out of it. Then she had to cook for Vegeta which in her book wasn't going to happen. She was hungry to so she decided on some Italian takeout. Bulma arrived at the small little restaurant and placed her order.

The man at the window saw Bulma before she did him. "What can I get this Belladonna tonight to eat"?

"OH thank you can I get 20 large pizzas 10 sausages others 9 pepperoni and 1 Canadian bacon pizza with mushrooms and sausages on it with a order of bread sticks and there's a nice tip for you if you can get me a fresh calzone". She said winking.

"You must have a big party tonight". He said writing down the huge order. "No party just really hungry". She said winking and walking out leaving the man flabbergasted. She walked out on the corner and looked for a movie store.

"Ah-ha found you". She said walking in. She looked through the assortment of movies and picked one for her one for Vegeta and another for her.

300, Sex in the City, He's just not into you (also my personal favorites). She went back to the place and carried the larger order to her car and capsuled it.

Bulma walked into the house and threw the capsule on the ground and picked up all the food and went up stairs to change from her long day. She put on some red pajama shorts on and a black shirt that said Victoria's Secret on the back of it. She let her tangled and messy curly hair down from the bun and brushed it out and went back down stairs to find a certain Prince eating her pizza.

"Vegeta don't eat that one it's special". She said ripping the box away from him. "You're really going to eat that whole thing woman". He said dully.

"No but I'm sure as hell going to try my best". She said popping in the movie she picked for Vegeta. He just rolled his eyes and picked up another box and started on it.

"You're going to be bigger than this house".

Bulma just shot him and bird and smiled.

"_**This is Sparta". The Movie ranted.**_ As Vegeta picked up another box and was heading up stairs he turned to the large flat screen TV. He slowly ate his food as his eyes were direct to the screaming man in leather underwear and a cape.

He was rather impressed with the violence of the movie . Bulma was staring intensely at the TV as she ate the pizza. She had her knees pulled to her chest with a fuzzy white blanket.

When something crude or violent came on Vegeta sat forward in the chair and back when it was over. Bulma caught a glimpse of what he was doing and hive fived herself mentally.

" _**A thousand nations of the Persian empire descend upon you. Our arrows will blot out the sun!**__** "**__**  
**__**"Then we will fight in the shade".**___

Bulma looked at the TV and wondered if that's how Saiyan fought besides the leather and capes and swords. It would make since to her if they did she saw Vegeta looking at the movie intensely.

Bulma got up to make her some coffee when she was stopped by Vegeta.

"Get me a beverage woman". He said not turning from the TV. "Is there a please in that sentence". She said crossing her arms. "No but there is a now". He said turning to her for a minute.

She went to the fridge and got out two bottles of sprite and threw them both at his head. She missed terribly both times. "You should work on that harpy".

She just took a deep breath and exhaled about five times. "Shut the hell up women your disturbing me"!

He had a point he was watching a movie so she let the comment slide. She looked in the pizza box and seen a roach sitting on top of the pizza practically winking at her.

"**AHHAAAHAHA**". She screamed as she flung the whole box of pizza on the floor. Vegeta was about to shut her up when he seen the roach with a pepperoni on its head crawling on the floor.

"AHAHAHA KILL IT VEGETA". She said standing on the couch practically crying. He raised an eyebrow and picked the roach up by its antennas and looked at it trying to find the scary part.

"Eww put it down". She said screaming on the couch. "Women what the hell is there to be scared of it's an insect that can't harm you". He said watching the bug squirm in his grip.

"Vegeta shut up its nasty and disgusting now put it out outside". She said pointing to the door. He shook his head and walked to the door he had a better idea. He had a clear shot at the screaming heiress's hair. He launched the bug in the air and it landed on her shoulder.

Bulma closed her eyes and looked at her shoulder as the roach slid down her shirt. "AHAHAHAHA". She jumped off the couch and took her shirt off and rubbed herself off like she was covered in ants. She stomped on the shirt making sure it was dead.

Vegeta was laughing so hard he expected a reaction from her but not like that.

"_**Tonight we Dine in Hell men".**_

"_**OHH-RA"!!!**_

Vegeta looked to the TV and seen he had missed most of the movie messing with her.

Bulma ran up stairs to put on another shirt and back down in less than a minute.

"You son of a bitch". She said walking back over to her. "No women your mother is the loud bitch". She wanted to hit him and slap him but it wouldn't have done any good.

"Well Vegeta that gene must have been pasted on to me". She looked around in the kitchen and grabbed her tool belt .She ran out of the room and went outside. Vegeta just scrubbed it off and sat back down when he heard banging and crushing mental. He looked out the door and seen the GR door opened. He heard cursing and banging. He went outside when he realized what she was doing.

He got in the room and saw she was beating the control panel she fixed herself with a hammer. She dented the mental and stabbed it with a screw driver.  
Vegeta ripped the screw driver from her hands.

"What the hell are you doing ".

"Remember Vegeta I'm a crazy bitch". She said smiling at him.

"I guess you better start working, it better be finished by morning". He said walking towards the door.

Bulma wasn't letting him get away this time. She picked up a wrench from her tool belt and aimed and bingo. She hit him straight on his shoulder and stopped him.

He turned around and looked at her. "If you every strike me again I will kill you women". He said staring at her.

"Sure Vegeta whatever". She said walking past him to her room.

**Thanks for the reviews it means a lot I will update soon until then check out my other stories.**


	9. Girl's Day

**Girl Day**

It was a bright and shining day and Bulma had the day off. She just wanted to be a girly girl today. She wanted a (Jerk free/ Vegeta free day) and she planned on getting it. She looked through her enlarger closet and put on her best casual outfit.

She came upon a red halter top with little purple flowers on it. She picked some holy black jeans with cuts in the knees. With some silver high heels that strapped around her ankle. She went into her huge tile covered bathroom and blow dried her hair straight and shook it and played with some styles. She looked in the mirror and kissed it. She walked down stairs and passed a mirror as she was leaving the mansion.

She stopped and looked at her self. She looked closer in the mirror and examined herself. She moved her hands over her creamy porcelain skin. She moved her petite hands through her hair down her back. She turned around and looked at her butt and winked at herself. She always went through this almost every morning but usually in her room. Then she noticed a present besides her own. Of course there was Vegeta looking at her in disgust.

"You are one sick delusional human". He said staring at her while she made goo-goo eyes at herself in the mirror.

"Excuse you Vegeta I'm not the one with the widow peak and constant hairstyle so look in the mirror again jerk".

"No women you are the ugly bitch that resemble something I would scrap off my shoe." He said walking pass her.

"Go back to hell asswipe". She said walking down the stairs and out the door. Who did he think he was calling her ugly? She was probably the best damn thing he had ever seen. He always seemed to get on her bad side. It was final she really hated him. She was walking down to the foyer for no apparent reason. When she seen a long haired man. She was going to slowly turn around hoping that he didn't see her.

"Bulma"? She stopped and took a deep breath. "Yamacha what are you doing here I told you didn't want to see you again as in EVER". Bulma said placing her hands on her hips trying her best not to explode on him.

"Bulma I know that I made a small mistake but-". He was cut off by Bulma yelling. "Wait a small mistake you made the mistake of a lifetime jerk you cheated on me and I'll never forget that". Bulma said ready to just explode she has had enough. When did her life become full of egotistical self absorbed asses?

"Ok but I'm sorry I miss you B". He said putting a hand on her shoulder. He looked in to her eyes.

"Your right Yamacha you've done nothing wrong". She said wrapping her arms around him. "Nothing but practically rip my heart out and lie to me and cheat on me but beside that you are amazing". She said walking away from him.

"Bulma I said sorry". He said holding his arms out. "And I said I was done with you". She said opening the door for him to leave. He hung his head down and walked out the door. She just sat in the nearest chair and massaged her temples. She figured she needed to clean her nasty kitchen so she did.

She washed the dishes and mopped and swept the floors. She headed into the living room still holding her head with her eyes closed. When she bumped into something that felt like a brick wall.

She just took a deep breath and crossed her arms. "Why didn't you move"?

"Why aren't you smart enough to walk with your eyes open idiot"? He said in his defense. "I'm so tired of your attitude I cook for you fix your GR and continues to be nice to your smelly ass and with no thank you".

"Fine women thank you for giving me something to laugh at when I see your grotesque face everyday".

Her blood went hot and she swung her hand straight into his face. When she realized what she did she ran through to kitchen to get away from him.

When she felt her feet being swept right from up under her. She had forgotten that the floor was wet. She rubbed her head as it collided with the hard floor.

Vegeta just looked down at her with his arms crossed. He had witnessed her act of stupidity as she fell on the wet floor in attempt to get away from him. She just looked up at him.

"You are a complete fool". He said with an evil sadistic grin on his face. "I'm guessing you're not going to help me up". She said sitting up.

"Humph". He said stepping over her.

Bulma felt like a complete idiot she had fell with her feet going in the air first. She just gave up on her girls' day and sat down and watched TV.

_In west city today I man was order to leave the court house as he was demanding to get a marriage license to a llama yes everybody a llama he said that she has always been there for him but was disappointed when he found that the she was a he. The man threatens to jump from the 10__th__ stair from court house._

She was just sitting on the couch shaking her head at the ridiculous news. All she wanted was to relax today that was all. She should have known that it wasn't going to happen she slowly slipped away into a slumber.

**%%%**

When Bulma woke up she seen that the TV was off and that it was dark in the large house. She hated the darkness in the house it was creepy. She was up to go to her room when she heard the balcony door open. She paid no attention to it she just figured it was Vegeta coming in late. "Vegeta don't leave that door open again". She waited for a half-ass comment but it never came. She saw the upstairs light. She realized that it wasn't Vegeta. She turned around and seen a man in a ski mask and wearing all black.

"AHAHAHAAH". The burglar ran up to her and grabbed her by the mouth. She kneed the man in the stomach and hit him in the gonads.

Vegeta walked down to the living room to see where the banshee scream came from. He walked down stairs and seen a man lying on the floor holding his groan. When Bulma seen him she ran up behind him.

"Vegeta do something". She said practically yelling at him. He looked behind his shoulder to see her clinging on to his back. He grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him out of the gate.

Bulma felt a sense of relief as he escorted the thief to the door. "Vegeta thank you so much". She said going to hug him. She was met by his hand in her face. "Stay away from me". He said turning his back to her.

She just smiled to herself knowing that he wasn't as hard as he put out to be.

**Thanks for reading and for the reviews.**


	10. TV shows

**TV Shows**

_Author's Note:_

_I had so much fun writing this. I got the idea from watching fresh prince of Bel Air. _

Bulma was sitting in the spacious living room watching "**Who wants to be a millionaire**"? She watched it because she loved the trivia and the challenge. Vegeta likes to challenge his mind but Bulma preferred to challenge her mind. She had just left Capsule Corp and made dinner or ordered in it didn't matter to her It was food anyways. Vegeta had came in and showered and was eating in the kitchen. She loved to know when she would get the answers right it made her feel even more smart and brilliant. It wasn't that she wasn't conceited enough she just loved to right all the time.

_**What is ocean is the largest"?**_

_**A: Indian**_

_**B: Atalantic**_

_**C: Pacific**_

_**D: Arctic**_

"Umm damn geography is not my specialty". Bulma said looking at the screen. "The answer is Pacific women". Vegeta said walking in with a bowl of fettuccine alferdo in his hands. Bulma head snapped to the side to see him standing there looking at the TV. "How did you know that"? She felt a little dent in her pride as she didn't even answer the question. "It's a simple woman". She squinted her eyes at him and put her nose in the air and crossed her arms. "Fine if your then play, that's if you're not scared of being, beat by a girl". He rolled his eyes and leaned against the door post.

_**Who is the first person to reach the North Pole**_

_**A: Author Samuels**_

_**B: Matthew Emerson**_

_**C: Daniel Parson**_

_**D: **__**Robert Peary**_

"Ohh I know that one it's Author Samuels". She said sitting up on the couch jumping up and down like a little kid waiting on the ice cream truck. "It's Robert Peary". He said smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and waited for the answer.

"_**The answer is D: **__**Robert Peary".**_

Bulma's mouth almost fell to the floor. She was wrong twice in a row. She felt her head and checked her pulse to make sure she was ok.

"_**When the first super bowl was this is the last question and you will become a millionaire"**_

_**A: August 23, 1953**_

_**B: February 12, 1935**_

_**C: January 15, 1967**_

_**D: May 21, 1978**_

Vegeta looked at her and waited for her guess. "That is the worst question in the world nobody cares or that". He smirked at her and said "C"

_**The answer is January 15, 1967 Congratulations you have just become a millionaire**_

He just smirked and walked into the kitchen. She jumped up and followed him. "How the hell did that happen how you know all of that you have been here for thirteen months". Then he put the bowl in the kitchen sink. "It came on last night women". Her face fell to the floor and her eyes got wide. He just walked outside and into the GR. She smiled and went into the lab. There were the outside controls for the GR. She turned on the screen and looked at Vegeta training until her noticed her.

He didn't stop he just glanced at her from his peripherals.

"Are you having fun staring at me women". He said punching invisible opponents. She casually threw her feet on the controls. She placed her hands behind her head. "Actually Vegeta yes I am. I'm having a spiffy time looking at you and that fat head of yours". She said sarcastically.

"What do you want beastly women". He said doing sit-ups. "That one's' new I guess I can make you one oh oh I know how about crotch stain oh yeah I like that one". She said typing on the controls. "What do you want"? He said looking at her. "I'm just making some upgrades to the computer systems".

He didn't reply.

"I think you might really like it". She said grinning.

He still didn't reply

_**I **__**am the champion my friend**__**  
**__**And I'll keep on fighting 'till the end**__**  
**__**I am the champion**__**  
**__**I am the champion**__**  
**__**don't end for loser cos I am the champion**__**  
**_

The song blasted into the GR as Vegeta covered his ear. "What the hell is that noise women".

"Listen and weep you're the champ". She said turning off the screen. She walked back to her room and smiled to herself.

"Game, Set, Match"

**I know it is really short guys but please read and review!!!**


	11. Laundry Day

**Laundry Day**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for the last chapter being so short it seemed longer when I was typing (hehehe)_

_I will try to make it up in this chapter thanks for the review and keep them coming please and thank you._

_***_

Bulma had just finished breakfast and didn't know what to do with her day off. She thought of some possibilities. Bulma thought she could go invent something. But she promised herself she'd stay out of the lab. She thought about going shopping but she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to do something but nothing came to her mind. She just figured she would do some cleaning or anything. She lazily got up and went up stairs to take a shower.

She turned on the water and let it run down her body.

_Hum I wonder when my life became so boring it use to be full of adventure suspense_

_I miss those days I'm only twenty one this is supposed to be my prime._

_I'm stuck here doing nothing but nothing I'm so boring._

Bulma's eyes started to burn from the lack of attention to the shampoo in her hair. "Oh ow ow damn it". She said rinsing her eyes out. (Hate when that happens). She jumped out the shower and wrapped her robed around her. She didn't dare open her eyes until. She felt the pain was gone. She slowly opened her eyes seeing them blood shot. She rubbed them and flushed them some more with water. She took a deep breath at her misfortune. She got dressed and went into Vegeta's room to get his laundry.

Once again his room was cleaner than hers everything was in place nothing out of place. The only thing Vegeta was missing was labels on everything. She went to his hamper and seen all the clothes either torn to shreds or dirty beyond cleaning. She shook her head and had a bright idea. She knew where the rest of her day was going.

She was going to shop for Vegeta.

She ran down stairs and almost ran into him. "What is your problem woman"? She undermined his rudeness and continued on her happy cloud. "Well Vegeta I'm going to go by you some clothes since yours are completely totaled".

She said grabbing her keys. "You're not buy me anything else since your pink shirt incident" He said frown at the memory. "Then come with me Vegeta if you don't like my style choices for you". He thought about it and figured out the pro's and con's there were more con's of letting her go by herself so he decide to go along with her.

***

Bulma was in the car jamming along to the radio to her favorite song.

_I'll be your halo halo ohhhhhh owww._ Vegeta had his ears covered by her cat like screeching that filled the car. He couldn't take anymore or his ears would bleed. "Will you shut the hell up"? He said shocking her.

"What is your problem"? She said pulling into a parking lot. "Your disgusting banshee screeching". He said opening the door and getting out as she did also. "Whatever I never said I was famous for singing, did I"? He rolled his eyes and followed her into the store frown at everything. He didn't like all the people he hated being there and he hated the women staring at him.

"Hum well let's see you need something sexy but comfortable". She said looking around the store. "So Vegeta you see anything you like around here". He just frowned and crossed his arms. "I mean could you at least try this is for your benefit I could care less". She said showing equal attitude.

He just growled and she took that as a yes. She smiled when a young sales woman came up to her and Vegeta. "May I help you two"? She said looking mostly at Vegeta. Vegeta was about to insult the poor girl but Bulma stopped him.

"Yes were just looking for casual men clothing". She said nudging him. He just gave her a death glare. "I'd be more than happy to help him with some amazing attire, if you can follow me sir". She said in a flirtatious voice. Bulma just waited on him to go and followed him.

He seen a group of women in similar suits they were giggling and he could her there conversation.

"He is such a mega cutie I love to get my hands on him". One said

"You I would too who wouldn't" They said giggling.

"We can split him I'll take the top part". She saleswomen said.

"It's ok I'll more than happily take the bottom". (Which part would you have?)

Vegeta felt his blood boil in his veins. He marched over to them. "I wonder how many parts I can rip you into". Make them scurry like rats in light. Bulma laughed and watched Vegeta leave the store and she followed him this time.

Bulma went outside laughing trying to contain it. "What are you laughing about women"? He said folding his arms over his broad muscular chest. "I wonder why they'd have the bottom". She said about to cry in laughter. Vegeta felt his cheeks redden. He quick made it disappear by calming down.

"I'm leaving" he said about to take flight. "Wait I know a store where you don't have to worry about being hit-on". She said laughing.

"What are you talking about none of them even touched me"? He said confused.

"No they were flirting with you and well they think your handsome you know sexy Vegeta". She said explaining it to him. "I am quite handsome aren't I"? He said smirking prideful. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well come on Mr. Handsome". She said getting in the car cranking it up. He just smirked and got in.

Bulma was on the highway and someone cut her off almost hitting her. They reached the stop light and Bulma rolled down her window. "Hey bud you almost hit me you plan apologizing". She said screaming through her window. "No I don't do you plan on stop talking you loud mouth bitch". He said pulling away when the light turned green. She was so mad she flew off and rode his bumper to the next light.

He rolled down his window and shot her a bird. Vegeta rolled down his own window and punched a hole in the man's car causing him to scream like a little girl. Bulma was shocked she arrived at the store and parked she couldn't contain her smile.

He didn't even look at her.

They walked into the store that read **Hibbet's Sports. **This place was more his style Bulma helped him buy sweat pants and shorts and about four pairs of sneakers. They bought white shirts and black tank tops along with other colors.

Bulma paid and he carried the bags out and threw them in the trunk. She waited for him to get in and ask him. He got in the car and waited for them to take off. He was losing his patients with her.

She noticed and decided to ask him.

"Vegeta why did do that for me you know with the guy and the car".

"What made you think it was for you". He said coldly to her.

She started the car and they drove home in silence. No music only there breathing. Vegeta unloaded the bags and went straight to his room.

Bulma sat down on the couch and watched TV for awhile and decided there was nothing on tonight. She got up and walked up the stairs passing Vegeta.

He stopped and said "No one can call you a loud mouth bitch but me". She felt her heart lift and smile and she skipped to her room.

Bulma translated that in Vegeta language to. "I like you and no one is going to insult you but me".

**Thanks for reading hope it was to your liking please review.**


	12. Normal Day

**Normal Day**

_Author's Note:_

_I having so much fun writing these stories. but if your a B/V reader then please look at my other story Just A nightmare. Please and read and review as always_

Bulma though she was going insane. Something was wrong something was always wrong. There was an awkward silence in the house no arguing no cussing any screaming just silences. Quite frankly it sucked ass. She had been to work and back home it was almost seven o'clock and still nothing. She missed had to admit she missed be complimented and waited on by Yamacha.

She had nothing to do. She had already laid out the blue prints for her latest project. She had done everything she could think off. She threw herself on the couch and leaned over it. She swung her head lazily back and forward watching her hair sweep the floor.

Once again she had the most brilliant idea if Vegeta would mess with her she would go mess with him. She ran up to her room and changed into some short cut off shorts and a blue tube top that clung to her and she winked in the mirror.

She ran back to the kitchen and looked in the fridge and pulled out some cheesecake and threw it on a dish. Her plan was amazing. She ran outside and starts to walk to catch her breath and regain her composure.

She knocked on the GR door and examined herself and pulled her shoulders back and waited. She heard a grunt and knew that he heard her knock.

About five minutes passed and he still didn't open the door. She was losing her patience and banged hard. "Open the door Vegeta before I lock you in there". He yelled through the door.

"Leave me alone before I blast you to hell". She frowned and looked down at the plate. She wanted to just lick it and hand it to him just like that. She banged harder "Fine Vegeta I will just enjoy eating this delicious cheese cake what shame it-". She was cut off by the door opening and him facing her. She gasped by their closeness.

"Give it to me". He said opening his head. "No it's a two for one deal bud you take the cheesecake and you let me in". She said smiling at him. He let out a low an intimidating growl and just stepped to the side.

She walked in slowly making sure the gravity wasn't on. She more comfortable looked around and sat down. "I'm waiting women". He looked down at her with his arms crossed. She smiled and sat it on the tile flooring hoping he would sit down. He reluctantly sat down Indian style and ate the dessert in silence.

"So Vegeta how's life ". She was trying desperately to make small talk with him. He just glared at her and finished the dessert. "Ok fine don't be social with me I'll live". She said lowering her shoulder in disappointment. "Don't talk I'm meditating". He barked at her. She just narrowed her eyes

She sat like a little impatience kindergarten. She looked at him and studied his features moving her head closer and father. "Stop staring at me women". He said not opening is eyes. She took a deep breath and huffed.

She crossed her arms and lay down on the floor and looked at the ceiling. She seen there was a hole in the top of the machine that looked like a sun roof.

"Hey Vegeta where did that sun roof come from"? She sat up on all fours and looked at him. "Silence women". He said opening his eyes scaring her making her jump back away from him. She held her chest and sat back up.

"I was done talking anyways". She widened her eyes at him and took another deep breath. "Women if you take one more deep breath I swear to you I will throw you out of here". He said closing his eyes back. She stood up and walked around the room and just kept walking around. She stopped and looked at Vegeta and wondered if she could sneak up on Vegeta.

(Of course she can't but it was worth a try).

She walked slowly and lightly until she was directly behind him. She knelt down behind him and was about to do something like pinch him or something. She was so close to touching him when he reached over his shoulder and brought her practically in his lap. "Get out". He said looking down at her. She pouted and got up from his lap.

He handed her the dish. She just knocked it out his hand and smiled. She was walking towards the door. He grabbed her by her wrist and spun her around. "Let me go ass hole".

"Clean it up now". He said demanding her in a low voice. She smiled and touched his chest with her fingers and walked them up his chest. "Make....Me….Prince". She said moving her fingers up his broad muscular chest with her fingers.

"At least you know your place servant". He said smirking at her deviously. "To bad you don't know yours". She said walking out of the GR gent ally swinging her hips. She figured she was off the hook.

She congratulated herself as she exited the room. "I hope your getting a broom woman". He said after her. Her face fell in disbelief.

Mission Failed

**Thanks for the review everybody and please keep them coming.**


	13. Halloween Party

Halloween Party 

_Author's Note: _

_Our wondering I know you're wondering were the topic came from it just popped up thanks for the review and please keep them coming._

Bulma had been planning her big Halloween masked party. She was known for her extravagant parties and money. She had been trying on ball gowns all day at a dress shop in town and was wondering if a certain fiery head Prince. She seen a great costume for. It was a tuxedo with a cape on it. She grabbed a masked and headed home with his and her purchases.

Bulma was driving back to the house and got a call. "Bulma here". She said answering the phone. "Yes Ms. Briefs there a man here and he is demand we leave or he says he's going to kill us for distracting his training and we think we're going to leave". The decorator said.

"No please don't he's just a little grumpy I'll be right there". She said speeding up to the house. She jumped out and headed to the ballroom. There she seen Vegeta throwing a fit. He was screaming at her decorator. The poor women looked like she was going to cry.

"Vegeta can you stop harassing my staff". She said marching over to Vegeta. "What the hell are all these people doing here"? He said turning his attention to her. "What the hell does it matter it's MY house your just a bystander in it". She shot back at him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Women I have no time for your bitchey tantrums just make sure they don't bother me". She had to hold her mouth in order to keep her jaw from dropping. She wasn't shocked that he said that.

He had just insulted her in front of people that looked up to her. She had just been embarrassed and she wasn't letting him get away with it. He was walking away from the room. She couldn't find a good comeback but she planned to get him back.

"What are you all looking at get back to work"? She said demanding them. They were all watching the verbal battle. They all scattered like ants. She marched to her car and pulled out the dress and peeked around the corner to see Vegeta get in the GR. She grabbed his Costume and laid it down on his bed. She smiled as she was piecing together the outfit.

She really hoped that he would say yes. Maybe but there was a big chance it was no. But maybe he'd be her date.

Bulma went into her room and there was waiting a make-up artist and hairdresser. They curl her long blue hair with a half up and down look. She had bold make-up with a red lip and long lashes. She looked in the mirror she looked amazing.

She thanked them and put on her dress. It was a long floor length royal blue and black dress that strung up in the back. With a black diamond necklace .The dress was so tight it gave her a great boob lift. Then she heard a loud band on the door.

She walked over and seen an angry and confused Vegeta at her door. He was holding the tux up with a questionable look. "What the hell am I suppose to do with this". He said looking at her reveling gown.

His eyes traveled down from her face to her chest and back again. "Your suppose to wear it please Vegeta I need a date". She said noticing his wondering eyes.

"You need what". He said confused again. "Somebody to come with me to my party and you have to wear this". She said taking the hanger from him. She put on a sad face knowing his answer. "I won't make you go it'll be really nice if you came with me". She said disappointed.

"I'll make a deal with you I'll go to your stupid party if you fix the GR when I tell you without complaint and learn how to stop feeding me burnt offering you call food".

She frowned but agreed to it. She knew there was no other way. She grabbed the hanger form him and told him to go put in on in her bathroom. She sat on the bed and waited. He came out and her mouth just hung open.

"Vegeta". Was all she could say to him? The tuxedo fit him perfectly. He just stood there smirking. "I'm sure drooling isn't good for the carpet". She just rolled her eyes and picked up the mask off the bed.

"Here put this on". She said cheerfully. "You're the in need of a mask". He said insulting her. "Vegeta I'm not insulting you it's a part of your costume I'm also wearing one too" She said picking up her mask. It had feathers and diamonds it was blue with peacock feathers. It had cat like eyes that wear framed with diamonds.

"See". She said putting it on. His was a half face mask that was white. He also applied the mask. She smiled at him and they walked down to the party. "I still see no point in wearing this you can't recognize anyone". He said stubbornly walking into the party.

"That's the point just enjoy the party if you know how to". Everyone clapped as she entered the party. She just smiled and glowed and took it all in.

"See I told you people like me it's just you that finds me so terrible". She said locking arms with him. "Don't get cocky women, they like for your wealth and beauty not your loud mouth and smart ass". He said not minding her closeness.

"So you do think I'm pretty I knew it". She said facing him while sitting at the table. "No I don't". He said looking around at all the face and masks. "Whatever yea you do just be on your best behavior and try not to threaten or kill anyone". She said getting a drink.

"All your idiot friends speak foolishness and it makes my ears bleed". He said snatching a tray of food from a waiter making them run away in fear.

"Yeah they can be annoying but there only human". She said drinking the wine. There were two squeals in the distance caused by two girls. It was Demi and Brooke.

"I'm leaving". He said getting up. "No I'll make deal with you if you stay until I leave I will update the GR every other week with something new and exciting ". She said standing to greet her friends.

"Hope you know what you're getting yourself into women". He said smirking very sexy at her. "Same to you".

**10 minutes later**

There was a crowd of women of all types crowded around Vegeta one was an older woman that was trying to take Vegeta home. "I know a handsome man like you needs a women like me to satisfy your many needs". She said throwing herself at him. Bulma noticed the scene from across the room.

Vegeta was sending her eye signal he was about to kill the women. Bulma walked over to him and locked arms with him. She whispered "play along in". To him

"Where have you been I couldn't find you anywhere I was worried somebody might try to pick you up"? She said smiling and leaning on his shoulder. "We wouldn't want that now would we"? He said unenthusiastically looking at her narrowing his eyes. "Who are you I talking to this sexy man here before you rudely interrupted me".

The women said placing her hands on her hips. Bulma felt a spark go of inside of her. "I'm sorry COUGAR he's not interested in old outdated products". Bulma said making the women's mouth drop. "I'm sure he's not interested in sluttly promiscuous whore that stands on a corner somewhere". She said thinking she won the battle.

Bulma just smiled at the women. Vegeta was trying so hard not to laugh. "You shouldn't degrade yourself in such a way".

"It seems to me he doesn't even want a skinny little bitch like you". Bulma was willing to do anything to prove her point. She faced Vegeta looked into his eyes and kissed him and he willing kissed her back. After some tongue work and remembering what the hell they were doing Bulma pulled away.

"If you'll excuse us". Bulma said pulling Vegeta to the dance floor. They started to sway with each without meaning to. "No upgrade was worth that". He said holding her hand and waist. "Sorry didn't mean to disappoint you". She said looking away from him. "Must you always assume that I'm talking about you"?

He said looking down to her. "Then what are you refereeing to". She said smirking at him. "I'm sure that women was willing to kick your ass over me". He said smiling. He only seemed to truly smile when something bad happened to her or anything. "What the hell Vegeta I would have took her down". She said sounding cocky.

"That's an understatement but it was enjoying watching it". He said moving across the floor with her. "We can go now my feet hurt and you can't keep the leeches off of your handsome ass for three minutes". She stop and looked at him wondering what she really said. "My ass is what they seem to like these days' women".

"Don't get flattered I didn't mean it". She said walking out the door. He just followed her out to the living quarters. "Oh and get started on those updates women I'll be ready for it tomorrow". He said walking ahead of her. She caught up to him. "You're kidding me Vegeta I never said when I was going to start". She said reaching the house.

"I took the pleasure of deciding for you". He said smirking. "You're the most impossible ridiculous compulsive man I've ever met". She said getting closer with every step. "You're completely unbelievable". She said smiling at him. She was an inch away from his face.

He begun to close the gap and stopped a millimeter away. "But you are predicable". He said walking away leaving her dumbstruck. She just flumped down on the couch and bit her lip.

"That asshole".

**Thanks for reading and please review!!! Yeah i know it's been awhile since i've written one this long**


	14. Snow Day

**Snow Day**

_Author's Note:_

_This chapter has been reposted due to idea brought up in a review by omnipotent Porunga thank you_

_For helping me make this chapter better. If you read it before it has an alternate ending._

Bulma had her head pressed against the glass window. She watched the snow fall on the ground and build up on top of each other. She took a deep breath and blew on the window and made a smile on the glass and giggled.

"Women". Vegeta yelled for the glass doors that lead outside. She just looked at the door way and waited for a complaint of some kind or something that involved screaming.

"What the hell is all of this white crap on the ground and its cold"? He said standing shirtless with long sweat pants.

"Well Vegeta if you weren't half naked then maybe just maybe you wouldn't be cold". Bulma was wrapped in a blanket on the floor looking out the window.

"You didn't answer my question women". He said getting aggravated with her. "Snow, Vegeta it is snow". She said blankly not even looking at him. "How am I supposing to train with all of this _snow_ it's blocking the door"?

He said getting pissed off at her lack of enthusiasm. "Vegeta I don't know it's not like indestructible metal unknown of ok so try removing it and do me a favor and leave me alone". She said looking at him from the floor.

He cocked his head to the side at her. This wasn't the normal Bulma he had spent his time with. "What the hell is your problem did someone tell you that they didn't want to kiss your ass today".

He said sounding like he had pity on her. Bulma stood up with her blanket.

"Could you possible lose the attitude I haven't said shit to you today so get off my ass and go do something useful". She said pushing past him going into the kitchen.

Vegeta just stood there with his arms folded. He decided to take advantage of her anger and play around with it. It had been awhile since they had had a good battle in a while.

"Women you say that like what you do is so important". Vegeta said not moving from where he was standing.

Bulma snapped her head back over to him and marched back and poked him in his chest. "You selfish ass all I do is more important than anything you will ever do". She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let your pathetic self believe what you want or maybe yourself righteous wants to believe that everything you do is for the better of the world".

"You're impossible you swear you're a force to reckon with". She said shaking her head.

"And you're a bitch I'm forced to deal with". He said smirking. Bulma just screamed "I hate you". She ran up to his room and opened the window. He heard her and walked up the stairs to see her throwing his clothes out the window.

He grabbed her by the waist and threw her. Luckily she ended on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing you crazy bitch". He said looking at his room in a total mess. "Deal with an unbearable dick named Vegeta".

She said picking up some more clothes and throws them out the window. "Go get them". He said looking at her. "Make me douche bag". She said walking out the room.

He walked up behind her and scooped her up on his shoulder. "What are you doing"? She said wiggling to get free. He pushed open the glass doors and threw her down on the snow.

"Pick them up now". He demanded her. She stood up shivering holding herself. "It's freezing out here pick them up yourself". She said walking towards the door. He moved in front of her.

"Do I look like I'm playing with you"? He said narrowing his dark eyes at her. "Does it look like I give a shit"? She said looking up at him. Vegeta was about to force her to pick them up.

"Ma'am I've been informed there has been a domestic problem and complains from your neighbors". An officer said coming in the gate. "What my closes neighbor is almost a mile away".

She said turning towards the officer. "That's the problem now if you're having marriage problems we have a program from that". He said looking at the pile of clothes on the ground.

"No we aren't married I hate him". She said explaining to him. "Oh ok then what is the problem"? He said placing his hands on his hip.

"I'm about to kill this physco bitch".Vegeta said looking at Bulma. "Sir is that a threat against her life because that is a crime". He said putting a serious face on reaching for his pad. "Please discard him he's foreign". She said looking at Vegeta. "I'm sorry officer we'll keep it down". The man nodded and handed Bulma a card.

It read _if you're being physically or verbally abused please call 555-5555_

Bulma threw the card on the ground and walked towards the house. "You swear I'm playing with you". Vegeta said pulling her back. "Fine you win". Bulma said going to pick up the clothes she picked up some snow and through about it for a second and smeared it all over Vegeta's chest and ran. Vegeta made a sounded that couldn't be explained. The cold snow melted down his naked chest. He was about to chase her when he felt some more hit him in ball form this time.

It hit Vegeta square between his eyes. He just figured she went crazy and decided to play along. Vegeta got a bunch of snow and compacted like he seen her do. As soon as she peeked from behind the tree SMACK it hit her right in the face. She actually fell on the ground. With a loud scream she charged after him he didn't even notice.

He was laughing too hard at her. She grabbed some snow and put it down his pants. He instant shot up try to remove the cold substance from his nether regions. He was jumping up and down trying to get it out. .

Bulma fell laughing at him he was hoping trying to get it out. Once he got it out he looked at her evilly. "So you think that's funny". He said walking over to her. "I think… it's…hilarious". She said holding her stomach from laughing. "Then you are going to love this". He yanked her up and threw up on his shoulder and threw her into the freezing pool. With a big splash Bulma screamed as he threw her into the freezing water. "Ohh…my….gosh…." She said shaking in the water.

He had a huge grin on his face. Bulma smiled and pulled him in by his ankles. "I…..hate….you". He said shivering and holding himself. "Come I'll make some hot chocolate". She said climbing out the pool. He followed her as they ran in the house. Bulma ran to the laundry room as did Vegeta. She found his clothes folded there and she grabbed some and threw him some.

"Can't you wear your own clothes"? He said looking at her. She had his long grey pants and white t-shirt in her hands. "Yeah I could but I'm not running up there to get them and turn around". She demanded him. "For what"? He said getting annoyed with her.

"So I can change I don't want you looking at my goods". He rolled his eyes and turned around. She changed into his clothes making sure he wasn't peeking at her. "Ok you can turn around". He looked at her he almost wanted to smile to see her dressed in his to big clothes. He just started to remove his pants.

"Vegeta". She yelled before turning around and covering her red face. "Women I don't care what you see I'm sure it will be an upgrade from what your use to". He said putting on the dry clothes. She just shook her head and exited the room and turned on the fireplace in the living.

Then she went in the kitchen and boiled to hot cups of hot chocolate and served them. She handed Vegeta his cup as he sat by the fire. She grabbed her blanket off the couch and sat beside him. She looked at him and said. "This covers big enough for two".

He just looked at it and joined her in the blanket.

"This has been one heck of a day huh"? She said nervously sitting this close to him. "It has and all caused by you and don't think you're not going to get my clothes women". He said looking over at her. "Ok I won't". She said smiling.

"Ahhchew". Bulma heard coming from Vegeta. She smiled at how cute he sneezed. She just sipped her hot cocoa and lay on his shoulder. He was thinking about saying something but he enjoyed her warmth.

He just looked in the fire and looked down at her and smirked.

He was really starting to like earth more and more each day he spent with her.

**Thanks for reading snowball fight was omnipotent Porunga idea not mine**


	15. Chicken Soup

**Chicken Soup**

Bulma had just awoken and placed her feet on the ground and let out a big yawn and stretched out her arms. She looked over to her in table the clock read 10:15 she figured that Vegeta decided not to bug her about breakfast but she sure was hungry herself.

She walked down the flight of stairs that descended into the kitchen. She pulled out some frozen waffles and made some eggs and poured herself some fresh brewed coffee. She smelled the coffee and looked out to the GR. She cocked her head to the side and noticed that it wasn't on. He must have been in the yard. She peeked her head out the window and didn't see him there either she placed her hand under her chin and thought out loud herself.

"I wonder where he is maybe he went to Goku's to spar I should call Chi Chi see if she hasn't killed him yet". She said laughing at herself. She went over to the receiver and dialed Chi Chi's house number. She waited for her to answer and a chipper voice came over the line.

"Hey Bulma what's up". Bulma thought that she sounded a bit too happy for Vegeta to be there. "Not much Chi just calling to see if Vegeta is there". Bulma said leaning against the side of the counter twirling her hair around her finger. "No why is he coming over". She said with a change of mood. Bulma smiled at her friend's attitude. "No just wondering I haven't seen him all day". Bulma was pondering were he went or didn't go. "Well sorry B he's not here but enjoy it while you can but I got to go and prevent my kitchen from burning down". Bulma looked at the phone. "Goku put that pan down". She screamed in the background. Bulma heard crashing on the other line. "Got to go girl call me and will hang out". She said in a hurry and hanging up.

She smiled the married life Bulma thought about. It must be nice. But back to the task at hand. Where could Vegeta be? He defiantly wasn't training with the others. The space ship was still there so he had to be on earth. She just shrubbed her shoulders and figured he left to get some meditation or some reason to leave the house. Bulma went up to her room to get some blue prints to work on for some project she had to get done. She heard snoring coming from Vegeta's door as she walked by. She stopped thinking that she was just hearing things until she put her head to the door.

"You're kidding me". Bulma slowly opened the door and seen the room in ruins. She saw Vegeta lying in the bed with the covers kicked on the floor and his shirt and pants on the floor also. He was stretched across the queen sized bed and in his black spandex underwear. He was sweating bullets in the cool room. So she figured that wasn't it. Bulma walked over to his side of the bed and put her hand on his forehead. His eyes snapped opened and grabbed her wrist. He suddenly loosened his grip when he seen it was her and took a deep breath.

"Why are in my room". He said closing his eyes back and resting is head on the pillow. "I didn't think you were here". She said holding her aching wrist. "So you wanted to sneak around my room". He said calmly with his eyes remaining closed. "No" She shot back in defensive. She lowered he guard when she seen him slightly shaking in a cold sweat. "Oh gosh Vegeta you don't look so good". Bulma got closer to his face and he opened his eyes slowly. "Go away". Vegeta said struggling to push himself up on the head board. Bulma touched his head again and then hers and went in the bathroom.

Vegeta was confused with her actions. She came back with a wet rag. She placed on Vegeta forehead. The cold water felt like relief on his burning skin. "What are you doing"? He said looking at her rub the wet cloth on him. "I'm cooling you down your burning up Vegeta and your sick". She said putting some more water on the rag. "I'm not sick". He said putting his feet on the ground and attempting to get up. He failed and stumbled into the wall hard. "Vegeta stop it you have a cold so lay down and let me take care of you". She said forcing him back down the bed. It was easier said than done. He fought back but in his weakens state he lost. She smiled at him and his attempt. "Stay here I'll be right back".

Bulma got up and went down to the kitchen and picked up the phone. It rung and a cheerful and chipper voice pick-up the phone. "Hey doll how are ya"? Bunny said from the other side of the phone with her New York accent. "I'm good mom but Vegeta isn't doing so well he has a bad cold and I'm not so sure what to do". Bulma said wrapping the cord around her finger. "Oh that poor boy he must fell horrible oh dear". She said in a hurry. "Mom". Bulma said trying to capture her attention. "I'll be a beautiful man like him doesn't deserve such a fate". She said annoying her daughter. "Mom". Bulma said louder through the phone holding her head.

"It's a crying shame I tell ya he's just does so much for everyone". Bulma had enough. "MOM"! She yelled thought the phone to her. "Yes Dear". She said plainly. "I need your help to get him better ok". She said annoyed with her mother's lack of attention. "Bulma you should really calm down, is it that time of the month". Bulma just slapped herself. "No Mom can you please focus on the bigger picture here". She said trying to calm herself down.

"Oh you got some new artwork for the house". She said cheerfully. Bulma just sat the phone down and cursed under her breath. She took a deep breath and resumed the conversation.

"Mom". Bulma said calmly. "Yes sweetie". Bunny responded on the other line. "What can I do to make Vegeta better"? She said slowly hoping to get a logical response. "Oh well make him some hot herbal tea use lemon and honey instead of sugar make him some chicken soup and give him some medicine to keep that fever down oh and Bulma you should really get to the point and not waste your time on the phone". Bulma had finished writing it down and rolled her eyes and agreed.

"Well got have to go sweetie your dad and I are heading to the beach love you and let me know how my favorite Saiyan is doing bye". Bulma said her good bye and looked around the kitchen to make his tea.

She put it in the microwave and looked for some adequate medicine for him she found some Benadryl and thought since he wasn't human she should double the dosages. She pulled out the hot liquid and mixed it. Bulma head up the stairs and balancing the liquid and opened the door and put it on the dresser beside the bed. She shook him awake and watched his eyes slowly crack open. "Hey sleeping beauty take this it will make you feels better". She said handing him the pill. He looked down at it and back up at her.

"How do I know that you're not trying to kill me"? He aid looking at the little blue pill. She rolled her eyes at his comment. "Not that the idea isn't empting and all but I wouldn't kick a man that's down". She said giving him the mug. "Oh how noble of you". He said sarcastically taking the medicine and drinking the hot liquid. "Eww this is disgusting". He said placing the cup down. "It does not suppose to taste good it does suppose to make you feel better though". She said taking the cup from him. "Oh I just figured you were trying to cook again". He said laying back down on the pillow. "Shut up do you at least feel any better"? She said touching his head with the back of her hand.

He graciously grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest not letting go of it. "I'm fine women". Bulma was glad his eyes were closed so he didn't see how much she was blushing. "Liar I'm going to make you some soup I know you haven't ate all day". She said removing her hand from his. "I hope you're not cooking it". Vegeta said mocking her cooking. "Shut up". She said smiling and leaving the room.

He was right though she never had intentions of cooking anything homemade. She opened the cabinets and looked for some soup. Bingo she found some and placed popped the top off and poured it in a bowl. She heard Vegeta's coughing and hurried to warm it up. She carefully walked it back up the stairs and placed it on the dresser. He was waiting on her she handed him the bowl. "Ohh Vegeta it's hot be careful". She said warning him. He just ate the soup quietly she felt awkward so she decided to pick up his clothes off the floor. He looked at her picking up his clothes looking for where they went.

"Top drawer women". She smiled and put them away and grabbed his cover off the floor and handed it to him. She waited on him to finish and took the bowl. "Why". He said before she left the room again. "Because you would have done the same for me and I just happened to be a nice and good person". She said spinning on her heels. "Don't bet on that woman". Vegeta said smirking at her. She walked back to him and placed the bowl back down.

"So you wouldn't help me if I was sick and hurting and just needed a little boost". She said sitting beside him getting closer to him. "Why would I, would I be rewarded at the end of the day"? He said lying down on the pillow and covering his body with the cover. "Am I going to be rewarded"? She said lying beside him propping herself up by her arm. "I thought good people didn't need to be rewarded ". He said smirking at her. She just shook he head side to side and sat up on the bed. "They don't it's just nice every once in a while". She said crossing her legs on the bed.

"Fine your reward is begin in my presents for a day should that be enough for you women". Bulma just rolled her eyes at his inflated ego of his. "Sorry your highness but not everyone takes pride in being around you". He looked up at her and sat up in the bed feeling his power coming to. "Apparently you do or you would find yourself in my presents that often". He got her maybe she did enjoy being around him. He was actually enjoyable without the screaming and insults.

"Whatever Vegeta I'll be rewarded". She said leaning closer to his face. She was closing in on his lips when he spoke. "Careful women I'm contagious". He said cockily smirking at her. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Go to sleep Vegeta".

**This is one of the longest chapters I've wrote for this story so enjoy and review soon**


End file.
